18/65
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 65-فَوَجَدَا عَبْدًا مِّنْ عِبَادِنَا آتَيْنَاهُ رَحْمَةً مِنْ عِندِنَا وَعَلَّمْنَاهُ مِن لَّدُنَّا عِلْمًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 65-Fe vecedâ abden min ibâdinâ âteynâhu rahmeten min indinâ ve allemnâhu min ledunnâ ilmâ(ilmen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. fe vecedâ : böylece (ikisi) buldular * 2. abden : bir kul * 3. min ibâdi-nâ : bizim kullarımızdan * 4. âteynâ-hu : biz ona verdik * 5. rahmeten : bir rahmet * 6. min indi-nâ : bizim katımızdan * 7. ve allemnâ-hu : ve biz ona öğrettik * 8. min ledun-nâ : ledun (gizli) ilmimizden * 9. ilmen : bir ilim Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 65-Derken kullarımızdan bir kulu buldular ki biz, katımızdan ona rahmet ihsân etmiştik ve katımızdan ilim belletmiştik. Ali Bulaç Meali * 65-Derken, katımızdan kendisine bir rahmet verdiğimiz ve tarafımızdan kendisine bir ilim öğrettiğimiz kullarımızdan bir kulu buldular. Ahmet Varol Meali * 65-Derken kullarımızdan kendisine katımızdan bir rahmet verdiğimiz ve tarafımızdan bir ilim öğrettiğimiz bir kulumuzu buldular. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 65-Bu arada ikisi katımızdan kendisine bir rahmet verdiğimiz ve kendisine ilim öğrettiğimiz kullarımızdan birini buldular. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 65-Derken kullarımızdan bir kul buldular ki, biz ona katımızdan bir rahmet vermiş, kendisine tarafımızdan bir ilim öğretmiştik. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 65-Derken, kullarımızdan bir kul buldular ki, ona katımızdan bir rahmet (vahiy ve peygamberlik) vermiş, yine ona tarafımızdan bir ilim öğretmiştik. Edip Yüksel Meali * 65-Katımızdan kendisine rahmet verdiğimiz ve bilgimizden öğrettiğimiz kullarımızdan bir kulu buldular. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 65-derken kullarımızdan bir kul buldular ki, Biz ona katımızdan bir rahmet vermiş ve tarafımızdan bir ilim öğretmiştik. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 65-Derken kullarımızdan bir kul buldular ki biz ona nezdimizden bir rahmet vermiş ve ledünnimizden bir ılim öğretmiştik Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 65-Derken kullarımızdan bir kul buldular ki, ona kendi indimizden bir rahmet vermiştik. Ve ona nezdimizden bir ilim öğretmiştik. Muhammed Esed * 65-Ve orada kendisine katımızdan üstün bir bağışta bulunarak (özel) bir bilgiyle donattığımız kullarımızdan birine rastladılar. Suat Yıldırım * 65-Orada bizim seçkin kullarımızdan öyle bir has kulumuzu buldular ki Biz ona lütfedip, nezdimizden rabbanî bir ilim öğretmiştik. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 65-(Orada) Kullarımızdan bir kul buldular ki, biz ona katımızdan bir rahmet vermiştik ve ona katımızdan bir ilim öğretmiştik. Şaban Piriş Meali * 65-Orada, kendisine esenlik verip, katımızdan bir ilim öğrettiğimiz kullarımızdan bir kul buldular. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 65-Orada kullarımızdan bir kul buldular ki, katımızdan ona bir rahmet vermiş, tarafımızdan bir ilim öğretmiştik. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 65-Orada, kullarımızdan öyle bir kul buldular ki, biz ona katımızdan bir rahmet vermiş, lütfumuzdan bir ilim öğretmiştik. Yusuf Ali (English) * 65- So they found one(2411) of Our servants, on whom We had bestowed Mercy from Ourselves and whom We had taught knowledge from Our own(2412) Presence. M. Pickthall (English) * 65- Then found they one of Our slaves, unto whom We had given mercy from Us, and had taught him knowledge from Our presence. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 65- derken salih kullarımızdan birini buldular ki biz nezdimizde ona bir rahmet vermiştik. Yani vahiy ve peygamberlik nimeti ile nimetlendirmiş ve tarafımızdan kendisine ilim öğretmiştik. Bazıları bu zatın kim olduğu hakkında ihtilaf etmişlerse de tefsir bilginlerinin çoğu Hızır olduğunu nakletmişler ve açıklamışlardır. Tasavvufçular, hadis bilginlerince sahih olarak kabul edilmeyen bazı haberlerle Hızır'ın hiç vefat etmediğini ve arasıra görüldüğünü söylemişlerdir. Onun için buradaki rahmeti, uzun süre yaşamak ile tefsir edenler olmuştur. Muhyiddin-i Arabi hazretlerinin "Futuhât-ı Mekkiyye" sinde Hızır'ın hayatına dair birtakım bahisler ve hikayeler görülür. İbnü Salâh ve Nevevî gibi bazı yüce zatlar, Hızır'ın yaşadığı hakkında büyük âlimlerin görüş birliğini nakletmişler, fakat takip olunmuşlardır. (eleştiriye uğramışlardır.) Buna karşılık bir çok âlimler de bazı hadislerle "Ey Muhammed! Biz senden önce hiçbir insana ebedilik vermedik..." (Enbiyâ, 21/34) âyetiyle akla ve nakle dayanan bazı deliller getirerek vefat etmiş olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Ebu Hayyân, bunun cumhur sözü olduğunu kaydetmiştir. Gerçekten tefsir bilginlerinin çoğu, birçok yerlerde olduğu gibi buradaki rahmeti de vahiy ve peygamberlik ile tefsir etmişlerdir. İbnü Kayyim-i Cevzî, Hızır (a.s)ın hayatı hakkında zikrolunan hadislerin hepsi yalandır. Yaşadığına dair sahih bir hadis bile yoktur demiş. Alûsî de bu konuyla ilgili sözleri ve delilleri uzun uzadıya inceleyip araştırdıktan sonra demiştir ki: Her türlü hesaptan sonra Hz. Peygamberin sahih hadisleri ve aklın tercih ettiği deliller, vefat etti diyenlerin sözüne tamamen uygun ve iddialarını tamamen desteklemektedir. Ve bu haberlerin dış görünüşlerinden sapmayı gerektiren bir şey yoktur. Olsa olsa çok hayırlı bazı salihlerden -ki sahih olduğunu Allah bilir rivayet edilen hikayelerin dış görünüşlerini gözetme ve Muhyiddîn-i Arabî gibi Hızır'ın yaşadığını söyleyen bazı tasavvuf ulularına iyi fikir besleme meselesi kalır ki, bu da bir delil meydana getirmez. Eğer yalnız söyleyen kimsenin değerinin yüceliğinden ve onun hakkındaki iyi kanaatten dolayı, o gibi sözlere değer verip de kabul edersen kıyamete kadar Hızır'ın yaşadığına inanabilirsin. Eğer Hz. Ali'nin "söyleyene bakma, söylediğine bak" dediği gibi söyleyen kimsenin onurunun yüceliğine aldanmayıp da sözü, delilin bulunması ve bulunmamasına göre kabul veya reddedeceksen iki tarafın delillerini, faydasına ve zararına olan delilleri öğrendikten sonra, vicdanından fetva sor, vereceği fetva ile amel et. Sakın birtakımlarının yaptığı gibi, bir konuda tasavvufçulara uymayanı hemen doğru yoldan sapıtmaya kalkışma. Çünkü İslâm hukukuna göre veya akla göre bir delilin, red edemeyeceği konularda ehlinden işitilen bir söze inanmamak bir mahrumiyet olabilirse de şer'î veya aklî delilin reddettiği bir dava tasavvufçularca da kabul edilmez. Biz de şunu söylemek isteriz ki, bu konu görünen hayat açısından üzerinde düşünülürse Hızır'ın yaşadığını kabul etmeyen âlimlerin sözü açık olduğunda şüphe yoktur. "Ondan önce de peygamberler gelip geçmiştir" (Maide, 5/75) âyeti bu konuda yeterli bir delildir. Fakat işaret, şiarları olan tasavvufçuların sözlerini de dış görünüşü üzere tartışma konusu yapmamak icab eder. Özellikle Musa ve Hızır kıssası bir zâhir ve bâtın kıssası olduğuna göre o bâtın (gizlilik), Hızır meselesinin konusunu meydana getirir. Tasavvufçuların sözünde buna delil de yok değildir. Şeyh Sadreddin İshak Konevî "Tebsıratü'l- Mübtedî ve Tezkiretü'l-Müntehî" isimli eserinde: "Hızır (a.s)ın varlığının misal âleminde" olduğunu nakletmiş. Abdurrezzak-ı Kâşî: "Hızır, ruhun ferahlığından, İlyas ruhun sıkıntısından ibarettir" demiş. Bazıları da Hızriyyetin, Hızır (a.s)ın derecesi üzere bazı salih kimselerin erdiği bir rütbe olduğunu söylemiştir ki, bu üç sözü, bu konunun anahtarı olmak üzere kabul edebiliriz. LEDÜNN: "yanında" gibi bir zarftır. Türkçede katımızdan veya tarafımızdan demek gibidir. Ve görülüyor ki ilmin değil, öğretmenin kaydıdır. Bununla beraber öğretmenin, O'nun katından olması, ilmin de O'nun katından olmasını gerektirmez değildir. Şüphe yok ki bütün peygamberlerin ilmi Allah tarafından vahiy ve öğretmek itibarı ile Ledünnî (Allah katından)dir. Fakat burada dikkate değer bir husus şudur ki "ve kendisine tarafımızdan ilim öğrettik." kaydı ile Hızır'a öğretilmiş olan ilim, Musa'nın ilminden bambaşka bir ilim, yani Allah tarafından öğretilen ilimlerden özel bir ilim olduğu anlatılmıştır ki, âyetteki kıssalar karinesi (ipucu) ile tefsir bilginleri, bunu "Gayıplar ilmi ve gizli ilimlerin sırları" diye tefsir etmişlerdir. Diğer bir ifade ile demişlerdir ki: "Musa'nın ilmi, şer'î hükümleri bilmek ve dış görünüşe göre fetva vermekti. Hızır'ın ilmi ise işlerin iç yüzünü bilmekti." Sahih-i Buharî'de rivayet edilmiştir ki, Hızır şöyle demiş: "Ey Musa! Ben Allah'ın ilminden bana öğrettiği bir ilim üzereyim ki, sen onu bilmezsin. Sen de Allah'ın ilminden sana öğrettiği bir ilim üzeresinki ben onu bilmem." Bu şekilde ilm-i ledünnî (Allah bilgisi) deyimi, bu özel ilimde en özel bir mânâ ile terim olmuştur ki, buna hakikat ilmi ve batın (gözle görülmeyen şeyler) ilmi de denilmiş ve tasavvufçular, bu kıssaya bir delil olarak tutunmuştur. Özetle ledünnî ilim, kafa çalıştırmakla elde edilmeyip Allah tarafından, sırf Allah vergisi olan bir mukaddes kuvvetin tecellisidir. Etkiden etki yapana, duygudan varlığa doğru giden bir ilim değil, etki yapandan etkiye (ize), varlıktan duyguya gelen birinci derecede bir ilimdir. Nefsin olagelene geçişi değil, olagelenin nefiste meydana çıkmasıdır. Doğrudan doğruya bir keşiftir. Fakat ledünnî deyimi, bunun özellikle Allah'ın sırlarına ait olanından daha fazla deyim olmuştur. Türkçede bir işin ledünniyatı demek iç yüzündeki gizli incelikleri ve sırları mânâsında herkesçe bilinir. Bu kıssada ilim için araştırma yapmak ve yolculuğa çıkmaya bir teşvik delili ve bununla beraber ledünnî ilmin çaba harcamak ve istemekle kazanılmasının mümkün olmadığını anlatmak vardır. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *65- Derken, katımızdan kendisine bir rahmet verdiğimiz ve tarafımızdan kendisine bir ilim öğrettiğimiz kullarımızdan bir kulu buldular.(59) 66- Musa ona dedi ki: "Doğru yol (rüşd) olarak sana öğretilenden bana öğretmen için sana tabi olabilir miyim?" 67- Dedi ki: "Gerçekten sen, benimle birlikte olma sabrını göstermeye güç yetiremezsin." 68- (Böyleyken) "Özünü kavramaya kuşatıcı olamadığın şeye nasıl sabredebilirsin?" 69- (Musa:) "İnşaallah, beni sabreden (biri olarak) bulacaksın. Hiç bir işte sana karşı gelmeyeceğim" dedi. 70- Dedi ki: "Eğer bana uyacak olursan, hiç bir şey hakkında bana soru sorma, ben sana öğütle-anlatıp söz edinceye kadar." 71- Böylece ikisi yola koyuldu. Nitekim bir gemiye binince, o bunu (gemiyi) deliverdi. (Musa) Dedi ki: "İçindekilerini batırmak için mi onu deldin? Andolsun, sen şaşırtıcı bir iş yaptın." 72- Dedi ki: "Gerçekten benimle birlikte olma sabrını göstermeye kesinlikle güç yetiremeyeceğini ben sana söylemedim mi?" 73- (Musa:) "Beni, unuttuğumdan dolayı sorgulama ve bu işimden dolayı bana zorluk çıkarma" dedi. 74- Böylece ikisi (yine) yola koyuldular. Nitekim bir çocukla karşılaştılar, o hemen tutup onu öldürüverdi. (Musa) Dedi ki: "Bir cana karşılık olmaksızın, tertemiz bir canı mı öldürdün? Andolsun, sen kötü bir iş yaptın." 75- Dedi ki: "Gerçekten benimle birlikte olma sabrını göstermeye kesinlikle güç yetiremeyeceğini ben sana söylemedim mi?" 76- (Musa:) "Bundan sonra sana bir şey soracak olursam, artık benimle arkadaşlık etme. Benden yana bir özre ulaşmış olursun" dedi. 77- (Yine) Böylece ikisi yola koyuldu. Nihayet bir kasabaya gelip onlardan yemek istediler, fakat (kasaba halkı) onları konuklamaktan kaçındı. Onda (kasabada) yıkılmaya yüz tutmuş bir duvar buldular, hemen onu inşa etti. (Musa) Dedi ki: "Eğer isteseydin gerçekten buna karşılık bir ücret alabilirdin." AÇIKLAMA 59. Bütün güvenilir hadis kitaplarında bu kulun ismi "Hızır" olarak bildirilmiştir. Bazılarının İsrailliyatın etkisiyle söylediği gibi onun isminin Elijah (İlyas) olduğunu düşünmemize hiç bir neden yoktur. Bu İsrailliyattan etkilenen kimselerin iddiaları sadece Peygamber'in (s.a) sözüne aykırı olduğu için değildir. Aynı zamanda İlyas Peygamber'in (a.s) Hz. Musa'dan (a.s) yüzlerce yıl sonra doğduğu gerçeğini gözönünde bulundurmadıkları için de yanlıştır. Kur'an Hz. Musa'nın (a.s) yanındaki gencin kim olduğunu bildirmez; fakat bazı hadislere göre bu genç, Hz. Musa'dan sonra İsrailoğulları'nın başına geçen Nun'un oğlu Yeşu'a dır. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *65. Ve orada kendisine katımızdan üstün bir bağışta bulunarak (özel) bir bilgiyle donattığımız kullarımızdan birine rastladılar. (73) 73 - Ubeyy b. Ka‘b'dan rivayet edilen (67. notta sözü geçen) Hadis'te bu esrarlı bilge kişiden "Yeşil Adam" anlamında "el-Hazir" ya da "el-Hizr" olarak bahsedilmektedir. Bu, öyle görünüyor ki bir isimden çok bir sıfat, bir lakabdır ve (halk arasındaki söylenceye göre) bu kişiye izafe edilen bilgi ve hikmetin her zaman yeni, her zaman geçerli olduğunu ifade etmektedir: Bu husus, bizim, bu kişinin şahsında, insan için varılması mümkün derinliğine kavrayış ve tecrübenin son derece derin olduğunu simgeleyen temsîlî bir kişilik ile karşı karşıya olduğumuzu teyid etmektedir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *65. Derken kullarımızdan bir kul buldular ki, ona kendi katımızdan bir rahmet vermiştik. Ve ona katımızdan bir ilim öğretmiştik. 65. Bu mübarek âyetler, Musa Aleyhisselâm ile arkadaşının ilâhî rahmete mazhar bir zata kavuştuklarını ve Hz. Musa'nın kendisinden bazı şeyler öğrenmek üzere o zata tâbi olmak istediğini ve bu hususa dair aralarında geçen konuşmayı beyan buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: Hak Teâlâ Hazretleri buyurmuş oluyor ki: Musa Aleyhisselâm ile arkadaşı tekrar iki denizin birleştiği yere döndüler. (Derken) oraya varınca orada (kullarımızdan bir kul buldular ki, ona) o muhterem kula (kendi katımızdan bir rahmet vermiştik) yani: Onu vahy ve peygamberliğe ilham ve keramete nail kılmıştık (ve ona katımızdan) yüce tarafımızdan (bir İlim öğretmiştik) onu bir kısım gayıplara ait bilgiler ile seçkin kılmıştık, onu birnice önemli bilgilere, ilmî hakikatlere, Ledün ilmine kavuşturmuştuk. Alimlerin çoğunluğuna göre o muhterem kuldan maksat Hızır Aleyhisselamdır. Diğer bir kavle göre de ilyesa ve ilyas Aleyhimesselâmdır.